


As Hard As You Can

by servecobwebheadaches



Series: Kinky Prompts From Tumblr [7]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Pain Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servecobwebheadaches/pseuds/servecobwebheadaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Pain slut Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Hard As You Can

Brendon tied Ryan’s wrists to the headboard, again, third time that week, still getting used to it. He was trying to ease his way into Ryan’s sexual request of, “Hurt me,” that he’d blurted out a few days ago. Although Brendon felt somewhat awkward, he was still aroused, just because Ryan was naked, and Ryan was gorgeous, and Ryan’s hard cock—

“Okay, daydreamer, unless you’re gonna cage my cock, you can stop staring,” Ryan teased.

“You would like that?” Brendon asked.

“Of course.”

“I can’t cage your fucking cock, what the hell, Ryan? Then who’s gonna fuck me?”

“You have a point there,” Ryan agreed.

“Okay, whatever, I get to have it later,” Brendon said, straddling Ryan’s waist.

“It’ll be your reward if you do everything I ask,” Ryan said, looking up at Brendon.

“Then let’s go.”

Brendon placed a hand on Ryan’s chest, leaning down just to kiss him, shove his tongue in Ryan’s mouth and bite his lip. “Good,” Ryan said. Ryan rocked his hips up, the tip of his cock barely grazing Brendon’s ass. “Now hit me.”

“Where?” Brendon asked, reluctant.

“Across the face.”

Ryan had his chin raised to Brendon, and Brendon couldn’t imagine slapping Ryan, his angelic face, with all his cute features that Brendon found adorable. But that also meant he would disappoint Ryan, and he wouldn’t get fucked, so he raised his hand.

Weakly, he slapped Ryan. The hit barely made his head move. Ryan told him as much. “Harder,” he challenged. The command was taken, and Brendon really slapped him that time, making his head turn and a sound echo in the room.

Yet it didn’t leave a mark, and Ryan presented his cheek again. “Okay, baby boy, I know you’re not very dominant, but I think you can do better than that,” Ryan said.

Brendon hit him hard, the air whooshing between his fingertips as he brought his hand down to Ryan’s face. That smack stung Brendon’s palm, and left the outline of his fingers on Ryan’s cheek. Ryan groaned, eyes rolling back. “More,” he said, voice broken.

Hearing the pleasure it gave Ryan, Brendon didn’t hesitate again, slapping the other side of his face. He repeatedly hit him, and Ryan began grinding against Brendon’s ass in his lap.

“Fuck, Brendon, I’m gonna come. If you want me to fuck you, do it now, I can't—” Ryan’s voice broke off into a moan when Brendon slapped him again, one last time before fumbling for lube.

Brendon got to lube Ryan up himself, making sure to tease Ryan’s cock a bit, and slapped his thigh before sinking down on him. Ryan bucked up once, twice, face red and bruising, and came in Brendon’s ass. Brendon pulled off, moving to put his knees on either side of Ryan’s head. Since Ryan was tied up, and because Brendon could and always wanted to, Brendon stroked himself off right there. His come decorated Ryan’s face, and, yeah, he could do a lot more with Ryan’s thing for pain.


End file.
